


A Shared Vision

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: The Force shows Rey and Kylo a vision of the past
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Shared Vision

Rey looked at the city around her. People walked past her and she felt like she was inside a force vision.

“If I am, then you are too.” Rey turned and saw Kylo standing near a plinth that once held a statue, now only the boots remaining. He gestured to it, “This statue was destroyed by Imperial sympathizers, to make some kind of point. They just made my mother furious, so I’m told.”

“Who was it?”

“Bail Organa, the only father my mother ever knew.”

“Ah.” 

“This is Chandrila, about thirty years ago.” 

“The past?”

“Sometimes the Force wants to show you the past.”

“Can they see us?”

Kylo shook his head, “If you block the way they go through you.” Then he spotted someone, “Come on.”

“You recognize someone?”

“Yes, I’d know that walk anywhere.” He reached back and grabbed her hand.

They followed the hooded figure to a grand and elegant building. The figure walked up some steps and a haughty looking man blocked the doorway. “As I have informed you before, the Princess is not receiving visitors.”

“I’m not here to see the Princess.” Luke Skywalker said, “I’m here to see Prince Ben, my nephew.”

The door guard made a face like tasting something foul and stepped aside to let Luke in. Kylo and Rey followed him down winding corridors to a spacious set of rooms where a young Leia was asleep in a chair, a baby fussing in her arms.

“You were adorable!” Rey cried.

“Hush, I was not!” He said with no fire and blushing.

Luke laid his cloak to the side and Rey got a good look at him. He moved over and took the fussy baby Ben out of his mother’s arms. Leia stirred but Luke waved some fingers at her and she settled as Ben settled against his uncle.

“Wouldn’t want to be accused of lying to gain entry now do I.”

Kylo snorted, “Wouldn’t want that.”

Luke eased into a swaying walk that looked somewhat familiar to Rey, but she could not place it. Luke’s attention was drawn by several preserving frames with dresses in them, one in particular in soft rainbow colors.

“They were gifts, delivered to me while I was still pregnant.” She held out her arms and Luke walked over and placed Ben in her arms. 

“That’s pretty,” he said indicating the rainbow one in front of the others. 

Leia repositioned baby Ben while Kylo tried to not watch, instead studying the dress that Luke was looking at. Leia looked at it and smiled, “It belonged to our mother. The man who gave it to me said it was for my daughter.” Leia looked down at the baby nursing, “Or daughter-in-law.”

Kylo risked a glance at Rey who was studying baby Ben in his mother’s arms, “That dress would look beautiful on you. It is literally fit for a queen.”

“Oh hush. It would not.” Rey said fondly, shaking her head. 

*

“I would speak to the Princess alone.”

Luke and Leia rolled their eyes and Han rudely snorted. “We’ll be back in a little bit, Sweetheart.” He and Luke headed for the door and Kylo and Rey noticed the man gave a pointed look at baby Ben. Leia caught the look and gave him a look, “He’s a baby, who’s he going tell?”

Kylo said wryly, “He never improves his attitude over the next few years.”

*

They found themselves at a party but saw no sign of his family.

“Wait, I think I know that guy.” Kylo said leading Rey through the crowd, “Oh it is him.”

Rey heard the anger laced with fear in his voice. “Ben?” He didn’t want to say and Rey took his arm and said, “You don’t have to tell me.”

Kylo glared at the man in front of him. “Snoke whored me out to this guy. He’s ‘very important’ and Snoke said I had to ‘make him happy’.” He shuddered and closed his eyes.

Rey took his hand and held it between hers and brought it to press over her heart, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

He flattened his hand over her heart, “Who hurt you?”

“They never hurt me a second time. Or anyone else. Correct me if I’m wrong, but is that her pissed off face?”

“I will ask again.” He looked over his shoulder, “Majorly pissed off with a dash of I can’t cause a scene.”

Leia and Han were wearing fancy clothes and Rey could see how completely Leia belonged in this situation and how uncomfortable Han looked. She turned and looked at Kylo, who said, “And he’s wearing a look of So. Many. Marks.” 

They watched his parents work the room. They received congratulations on the birth of the Prince, questions about when they were going to try for a second baby, offers to make betrothals with similarly aged royal babies, with every subtle offer, Rey grew more and more appalled.

“Are you okay, Rey?”

“These people are bartering their own children like so much chattel!”

“That is the way of royal families.”

Birsha and his father, Tarea, a perfectly ancient looking man, came up to Han and Leia and addressed Leia only. “Princess Leia, I am offering up my son, Birsha, as a suitable husband for you.”

Rey was appalled, Kylo muttered something rude in Shyriiwook and Han said the same rude Shyriiwook phrase.

Leia looked the ancient man in the eye and then turned to Han, “This is my husband, Royal Consort Han Solo previously of Corellia. We’ve just welcomed our son, His Royal Highness Prince Ben Organa Solo.”

Kylo could hear his mother’s frustration at the Tarea, but there was an edge of pride when she said his name and title. 

*

“Oh joy, my least favorite Alderaani noble.”

Rey looked at him, “You’ve said that about all of them.”

The man walked up to Leia and said, “I know the nanny the council hired for the Prince has not yet arrived. Who watches the Prince?”

“Ten coins says he doesn’t know my name.” Kylo muttered to Rey.

“My brother and my husband’s friend are watching him.” Leia said casually.

“Not the beast?” The noble said with a slightly hysterical edge and much louder. “Young Prince Organa under the sway of the Wookie beast?”

“Why you sleemo…” Kylo muttered as he spotted his father turn away from the conversation he had been dragged off to.

Leia who was hungry and grouchy said firmly, “Yes, the Wookie Chewbacca is watching my son, he has a child of his own and the Prince adores him.”

“But…”

“That is all.” Leia said ending the discussion and stalking off.

“Ben?” Rey asked.

Kylo watched his mother plow randomly through the crowd, “She so rarely uses the royal tone and phrasing.” He reached into his pocket and pulled something out and handed her ten gold coins. At her confused look he clarified, “You heard her earlier, anything other than that is technically wrong.”

“You carry hard currency on your person?”

“Something my father impressed on me.”

*

“Gah!” Kylo said almost under his breath at the man who entered the room where Luke was pacing with Ben. Rey had been following Luke so she could get a better look at baby Ben. She came over at his exclamation. “Lor San Tekka.” He explained.

The stately man walked in and studied the pair. “I have some more information.” He stared pointedly at the baby in Luke’s arms.

Kylo and Luke both sighed. Luke said, “He’s just a baby. And I will be giving him lessons, at least on control, as he grows up, What?”

“That boy is royalty, destined to rule.”

“If he wants. Ben is free to do whatever he wants to do in life.”

“Even if it is against the wishes of his family?”

Luke readjusted the blankets around Ben, who made a gurgling noise when San Tekka got too close. “Blood is not destiny. Anakin Skywalker was born a slave on Tatoonie, married the senator from Naboo who had previously been a queen, became an accomplished Jedi Knight.”

“I think I know him,” Rey said of San Tekka.

Kylo looked at San Tekka then turned to Rey. “He died on Jakku, where he had been living in Tuanul. 

Suddenly they were at Niima outpost. Rey shuddered in what Kylo knew was revulsion. He reached out and took her hand as Plutt lumbered across their field of vision, “Girl!”

Kylo recognized San Tekka behind Plutt.

“Girl!”

A tiny Rey scrabbled out from under a nearby wreck and ran up to Plutt who growled at her, “You wanna eat you better answer better. Go help him unload his speeder.” 

Kylo watched the young girl follow San Tekka and asked Rey, “How old are you here?” He had seen a younger Rey in a vision, this one was older, and lacked almost any baby fat.

“I’d been on Jakku a while, this was still early, still helping others scavenge, not doing it for myself.”

Kylo grew angry as he watched young Rey unload the speeder into the bins for Plutt. “And there he sits, reading some pointless tome, letting an underfed child do hard labor.”

“You sound angry.”

“I am angry, look at him. Pompous ass.”

Young Rey had finally finished and was leaning into the cockpit of the speeder to tell him she was finished when a cube caught her eye. She reached for it, drawn to it, drawn to touch it.

SMACK! Rey jumped and her younger self yanked her hand away.

San Tekka covered up the cube and chided, “That is not for people like you, but those special people who have family connections or deep connections to the will of the Force. Get out and tell your master the task is completed.”

“Not sorry I killed hm.” Kylo said, “You were drawn to a Jedi artifact and he let his prejudices blind him to that fact.”

Rey looked at him, “You did? When the First Order came looking for the map? He was the old man that Poe saw you strike down.” Kylo nodded at her questions but he was watching young Rey climb out of the speeder and nursing her smacked hand ran to Plutt.

Rey was thinking it over when Kylo lifted her hand, the one that had been smacked all those years ago and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it then gently cradled it between his hands.

They found themselves back with Luke and baby Ben. He was looking somewhat exhausted and he had Ben on his shoulder, patting the baby’s back. “I know, I know he’s trying, but he is a useful source of information, just clump him in with your father’s shady contacts.”

The door buzzed and Luke smiled, and let Chewbacca in. Baby Ben gurgled happily when he sensed the Wookie. “Where’s the nanny the nobles hired?” Chewbacca asked, taking the tiny baby from Luke.

“She’s on her way, oh there she is.”

Kylo frowned at the plump and matronly woman who entered. “That woman must not have lasted long, I don’t recognize her at all.”

She gave Chewbacca a look. Suddenly Luke stiffened and lunged for the woman, “Run Chewie!”

She jabbed Luke with a stick that stuck him with a stun grenade. She pulled out a knife and went after Chewbacca who hunched over protecting a screaming Ben. She was ranting and raving about the unworthy prince needing to die and how dare this beast get in her way of her duty.

The door opened and Han and Leia entered, Han throwing himself at the woman, who hit him with a second stun grenade. She threw the third at Leia who ducked it. She ran forward, calling Luke’s lightsaber to her hand, activated it and sliced the arm with the knife off, then shut the blade off and whacked the woman in the face with the hilt.

Leia dropped the lightsaber and knelt next to Chewbacca, “Oh, Chewie!” She reached out and took Ben as medical personnel ran in. Rey watched as the medical staff declared the nanny dead, most likely due to self-inflicted poison. 

She looked up and saw Kylo watching his mother. She walked over as Leia swayed her baby, “It’s all right Ben, you’re safe, it’s okay, mama’s here.”

A woman with long white hair and a young face entered and ran right to Leia’s side, “Leia!”

“Winter!” The women embraced. Rey caught the fond look on Kylo’s face.

“Your nanny?”

Still having only eyes for Winter Kylo nodded. He gave a sigh as the women talked animatedly and Rey took his hand as Leia passed baby Ben over to Winter who managed to get the wailing child to calm down.

**

Rey opened her eyes and found herself levitating in her usual spot. She eased herself to the ground, then reached into her pouch and pulled out one of the coins he had given her. She shook her head then tucked the coin away.

**

Kylo stayed in his meditative pose, his eyes still closed when the chime went off, requesting his presence in the audience chamber. Annoyed he got to his feet and headed out.

To his dismay he saw Birsha waiting for him with one of the other generals. “I don’t have time for this.” He turned to leave.

Birsha called out, “But we have had such pleasant previous encounters!”

Kylo remembered the pain the man caused him in their previous encounter and the terribly creepy things he had insinuated to his mother thirty years previously. Kylo walked back toward Birsha, studied the smug look on Birsha’s face and in a swift motion pulled out and activated his lightsaber. Birsha did not really have time to be afraid, as the lightsaber came down and beheaded him.

“Take out this garbage.” Kylo ordered before leaving the chamber.

**


End file.
